Monster
by XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX
Summary: Kyo transforms into his true form again on a night which was suppose to be fun. How will Yuki, Tohru, Kisa, Momiji, and Kagura. Take it?


**Hey everyone here is another fruits basket one shot I hope you enjoy!**

**Tohru's POV**

Ah Saturday is finally here! I thought as I was walking with Kyo and Yuki.

"So is anyone coming tonight?" I asked

"As I know of Kisa, Momiji, and Kagura are coming tonight," Yuki said in a sweet soft voice

We were going to have a pizza movie night at our house and they were all going to spend the night, and I asked," Hey Kyo what movie do you want to watch tonight?"

"I really don't give a damn, and why does Kagura have to come!?" Kyo yelled

"Well I thought it would be fun and she wanted to see you," Tohru said

"Of course she wanted to see me, she wants to murder me!" Kyo yelled

"Hey guys!" we turned around and there was Momiji and Kisa.

"Oh hi Momiji what's up," I asked

"Not much we were wondering if we can walk home with you guys." Kisa asked

"Sure why not you guys were heading over there anyway, right?'" Yuki said

"Yes we were, we brought some movies," Momiji said

"Ok then let's start heading over there," I said

When we got home we had the biggest surprise, Kyo's Master was there!

"Kazuma Sohma long time no see," I said and bowed

"Hello Tohru Honda I see some others have joined you," he said with a smile

"Oh yes we are going to have a pizza movie night and they were going to spend the night, I think Kagura should be here any mi-," I was interrupted by a girl yelling Kyo

"Kyo! Kyo my daring where are you!?"

She come running and tackled Kyo she said," Kyo my daring I missed you so much!"

Momiji, Kisa, and Yuki were trying so hard not to laugh because if they did Kagura would lose it.

**11:00PM **

It was raining outside it was perfect for movie and sleepover night.

We ate a lot of pizza and we were watching our third movie nightmare on Elm street, so then Kyo master come in and asked," Kyo can I speak to you outside?"

"Uh sure," Kyo said

The movie was just about to get to the good part until the power went out and we were in the dark and Kisa said," Man it was just about to get to the good part,"

"Hey maybe we should go to my room and we can tell stories until we fall asleep," I suggest

"Hey that is a great idea," Momiji said

We all ran upstairs and I said," Wait we need Kyo,"

"I'll go get him," Momiji said

"Thank you Momiji," I said

He ran out of the room and Kisa said," I wonder what Kyo and his master were talking about,"

"Me too maybe something secret," Kagura said

Then Momiji came up to me in tears and I asked," Momiji what's wrong did Kyo yell at you?"

"No much worse look at the window," he sobbed and hugged Kagura

Everyone expect Kagura and Momiji went to the window we saw Kyo changing into his true form, Kisa started screaming and Yuki started running outside.

Kisa was in tears and I gave her a hug I told her," Ssssh Kisa don't worry he is still the same Kyo I promise,"

"Will he be okay?" she asked

"Yes I promise he will be okay I have to go find him I promise when we get back we will have Kyo and we will be okay," I said while wiping Kisa tears

Kagura pulled Kisa for a hug she had Momiji and Kisa in her arms, she was trying to get them to calm down.

It started raining harder and I said," I'm going to go find Kyo,"

I went to the other side of my room got four blankets three of them were for Kisa, Momiji, and Kagura because Kyo wasn't wearing any clothes after he transform and wrapped them around Momiji, Kisa, and Kagura.

"I will be back as soon as I can," I said and ran out of the room

I was running deeper and deeper into the woods I was yelling," Kyo! Yuki! Where are you?"

"Ms. Honda over here!" Yuki yelled

I ran over to him, he was throwing up from the stench I started rubbing his back and he asked," Were is everyone else?"

"They are at the house with Kagura, we need to find Kyo do you have any idea where he went?" I asked

"No, I don't where did you find him the last time?" Yuki asked

"By the river, I think he might be there!" I said

I started running and the smell started getting stronger I thought I was going to throw up, then I found Kyo and Yuki who was just catching up to me said," Did you find him?"

"Yes, there he is," I pointed and there was Kyo sitting on a rock

"I don't know how to confront him," I said

"We will just walk over there and just talk to him," Yuki said

We started walking over there and my heart started racing and I started thinking oh please be ok.

"Kyo can we talk to you?" I said

"What do you want I'm a monster why don't you go home, pack up and have Hatori erase your memory?" he yelled

"Because I have accepted you, you are still Kyo no matter what you change into," I said in tears

That was the worlds we had to hear because the moment I said that the rain stopped and Kyo transform back.

As I figured he was completely naked I wrapped the blanket around him and I guess his body was under a lot of stress so he transform into an orange cat.

I picked him up and Yuki took the blanket we headed home.

The whole time I was humming songs and I held him close; I didn't want to let him go.

When we got back Shigure and his master we smiling and crying of tears of joy.

I carried Kyo into his room I laid him down his bed, the minute I set him down he transformed back so I put some clothes on him and put a blanket over him and slowly left his room.

As I was heading towards the stairs I passed by my room I found Kagura still had Kisa and Momiji in her arms still rocking them back and forth, and making shushing sounds.

"Did you really do that all night?" I asked

"Yes, because they didn't stop crying until three in the morning and every time I stopped both of them would wake up and want to cry again," Kagura said

"Do you want some breakfast?" I asked

"Sure," she slowly put them down and we left the room

"Is Kyo okay?" she asked

"Yes he is sleeping in his room," I said

"Thank you Tohru for getting my love home safely," she said

"Anytime," I said

She walked into the kitchen and I thought I don't care of Kyo has a true form he is my best friend and I love him and I will be there for him no matter what happens.

**I hope you really enjoyed this one shot! Anyway if you guys have a request please PM don't worry I don't bite:)**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND HAVE A SAFE NIGHT!**


End file.
